Your The One That I Want
by Mrz. Felton
Summary: REPOSTED ON THIS ACCOUNT.
1. Chapter 1

**You're the one that I want**

"Hey Posh Spice" A young girl of 15 twirled round when she heard her nickname being called out by a very familiar voice. She saw a boy with blonde spiked hair, a rock t-shirt and black baggy trousers walking towards her "Hey Spazzy" she replied with a happy grin on her face, this was Katie Brown. Bass player for the School Of Rock, a very popular band but not for all the right reasons, ditzy cheerleaders liked the School Of Rock for one reason. Zack and Freddy, her two best male friends. "How was your weekend" Freddy asked her as she gave him a hug. "The usual." Katie said smiling, "Yours?" Freddy grinned at her "The usual, he replied cockily. "Walk you to form room?" he asked the pretty rock chick, she smiled and nodded as Freddy slung his arm lazily around her shoulders and the two teens started making their way to their form room.

People often thought Freddy and Katie were girlfriend and boyfriend the way they were always together but the truth was that they were just really close friends. Freddy had had a lot of girlfriends in the past being the drummer in a band and according to some cheerleaders 'Unbelievably hott!' but Katie had only had one which didn't last to long as she didn't feel comfortable with him. She had been asked out many times but every time she refused. It was no surprise she had been asked though she had matured quite well from when she was ten. She now had curves in all the right places but was often not visible because of all the baggy shirts she chose to wear; her hair had also changed and was now longer and no longer had the cute flick but was straight. Today she wore a Clash t-shirt and black jeans with black chunky style boots. The pair walked into Miss Coxon's form room and immediately saw Zach and Summer sitting in the middle of the room, "Hey guys" Zach said as Freddy sat on a table in front of Zach. "Hey Zach, Summer" Katie greeted. "Yo" Freddy then immediately dived into his bag looking for his walkman. Katie went over to her normal seat, behind summer and dropped her bag onto the floor then sat beside summer. "So how was your weekend?" Katie cast a knowing glance at summer. "Oh it was fine, nothing important happened." Summer replied a little to hastily. "Cummon summer, you can tell me." Katie proceeded to ask summer until Mrs. Coxon walked in. "I'll tell you later summer whispered as Katie took her seat beside Freddy, she waved to other people in the School Of Rock she had neglected to greet before Miss Coxon walked in. "Good morning Class" Miss Coxon said as she set her stuff down on her desk and got a pencil out to do the register, "Good Morning Miss Coxon" the class lazily replied. "Okay lets see who's in.... Alicia?" "Here" "Tomika" "Here" "Katie" "Here" "Freddy" (I had to put them together in the register) "....." "Freddy?" Katie nudged him hard in the side with her elbow "ow! Here!" "Thank you for answering Freddy" "Thanks kates" Freddy whispered Katie replied with a small smile.  
  
The teacher continued doing the register until the finial names were called out "Joshua" "Here" "Natalie" "Yes Miss Coxon" "Billy" "Here" "Ok, now class the drama department has asked me to inform you all that this years production will be decided by students telling any drama teacher what they would like it to be when they are in their drama lessons. I don't want to try and change your mind but most of you that were in my English class last year did Romeo And Juliet and I think that would be an excellent production to do. Well there aren't any more announcement's that I need to make today so have a good day and I'll see you this afternoon"  
  
The students filled out of the class and started to walk to their first lessons, "Meet you at lunch probably" Freddy said. "Why? What you doing at break?" "Well I got Mr. Hordly before break so there's about a 99.999999 chance that I will have to stay in for break" Freddy grinned, "Can't you ever behave in even one of his classes?" Summer asked amazed. "Nah, he's a dickhead so I'm not exactly gonna sit back and let him boss me about" Freddy answered. "I would hate to have you in my resistant materials class, with all that machinery around" Katie grinned "What?! Are you calling me a psycho that would attack a teacher with a screwdriver now? I'm shocked my best friend would say that" he faked shock. "Yeah I am saying that." The group of teens broke out in a light laugh. "Come on we better get to class or we'll be late. We'll meet you in the quad" The group exchanged their goodbyes and left to go to their first lessons.

* * *

I live in England and don't know alot about american schools only the fact that you get to wear your own clothes (I'm really jelous!) So if anythings wrong please tell me and don't get mad


	2. Chapter 2

Btw - I have posted this story but on another account.

Thanx for the reviews!

* * *

**.::Fast forward to break (recess?)::.**  
  
"Hey Summer, Katie" Zack said walking up to the two girls who were sitting on one of the wooden benches outside the cafeteria. "No Freddy? What a surprise" Summer smiled. "Yeah he got told off for starting a revolt." Zack said with a grin on his face. "Really?" Katie was amazed. "What did he start a revolt about?" "Our class being taught by a stupid prick" Zack shrugged, "It's true if you ask me, Mr. Hordly doesn't know a thing about resistant materials. I mean back when we started in this school we had to make a desk tidy, well all he could do was flirt with the other teachers." Summer glared "I'm sure that's not true, Mr. Hordly's an excellent teacher"  
  
"Your only saying that 'cause he gave you extra credit in I.C.T and your parents were overjoyed" Katie saw the other girl glare and decided to drop the subject, it wasn't a good idea to get summer angry. "Well at least we've all got the same period next." Katie said happily. "Yeah although I'm not really that good at drama." Zack said to the two girls. "Well it doesn't matter Zack, Drama is about having fun you don't have to be the worlds greatest actor" Summer said giving Zack a very friendly smile, looking slightly into his eyes. 'What in the world? I'd say there was something going on with those two, that might be why summer didn't wanna tell me about her weekend' Katie thought to herself. "Well come on you two or we'll be late for Drama." Summer said as she got up and began walking towards the drama studio.  
  
"Right class, today as you have probably heard from -" Mr. Locket began but was interrupted by the door opening and a very tired Freddy walking into the lesson. "Sorry I was late sir I was -" Freddy started to explain but was cut off by the teacher. "Let me guess Freddy, you were spending your break with Mr. Hordly. You seem to have made this a habit now, every Monday when I expect you in my lesson on time I come in to see you absent." Mr. Locket said with his arms crossed looking at Freddy angrily. "Uh...yeah sorry sir" Freddy shrugged. "Fine, just sit down." Mr. Locket walked back to the front of the class as Freddy slid into his usual seat beside Katie. "Enjoy your break?" Katie whispered to Freddy "Yeah it was a blast." Freddy sarcastically whispered back to Katie. "Well at least your still alive" "Nah, nothing Hordly can do could kill me" Freddy replied with a grin as they both turned their attention back to the front of the class.  
  
"Now we have finally decided to make this years production.........Grease!" Mr. Locket said atheistically. "Now we will be holding auditions for the parts from Thursday onwards so if you would like to take part please come along." The rest of the Drama lesson consisted of some team building exercises including being put in pairs and one person catching the other, unfortunately Summer and Freddy were paired together and when Freddy was trying to get Katie's attention he forgot to catch Summer which ended up with Freddy nearly deaf and Summer quite angry.  
  
**.::Lunch::.  
**  
Summer, Katie, Tomika, Marta, Eleni, Alicia, Frankie, Billy, Zack, Lawrence and Freddy were all seated around one of the tables in the cafeteria. "So, are you guys going to try out for the production?" Alicia asked the other occupants of the table. "Nah. I'm too good for some silly school production, I should be in Broadway" Freddy exclaimed. To Katie this was just an excuse. "Yeah right Freddy, we all know the real reason your not going to audition is because you suck at acting" Katie told him. "That's what you think Katie, I'm an excellent actor, How dare you suggest otherwise" Freddy said holding his arm to his forehead faking angst. "Oh yeah!? Prove it Jones, Audition for the lead part!" Katie said grinning evilly. "Ok I will!" Freddy said shocking everyone "But only if you do to posh spice" Freddy gave her a determined look. "Deal!" The pair shook hands then rested back comfortably in their chairs, "What about the rest of you?" Katie asked. "Well I am" Tomkia said. "Me to" Marta joined "Well I'm going to see if I can be part of the set design team" Eleni said "I'm gonna try out" Alicia said "Nah not me" Frankie said "I might see if I can be part of the music" Lawrence said quietly. "That's a good idea" Zack said "Me to" "We'll I'm going to be the stylist, I'm sure they will pick my designs" Billy told the group of teens. "What about you Sum?" Tomika asked the brownish haired girl. "Well I'm not sure if acting's for me but I might give it a shot. You never know it might be fun" Summer Thought. "Cool so do you all wanna go together to the auditions on Thursday?" Alicia asked the group. A chorus of "Yes'" and "Okay's" were heard.  
  
The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful except for Freddy and Tomika's experiment in science nearly blowing up and Tomika throttling him for adding too much baking soda.  
  
Freddy and Katie had said goodbye to all their friends and fellow members of the School Of Rock and began their journey home, as Freddy lived just across the street from Katie.  
  
"God, I'm glad that days over" Freddy said adjusting his rucksack on his shoulder. "If I were you I'd just be glad I was alive after your science lesson. I would have loved to have been there and seen her go the extra mile and send you to another life." Katie said to her friend with a grin on her face. "Aww, but then you wouldn't have anyone to walk home with" Freddy grinned as he threw his arm over her shoulders. "I think I could manage without you walking me home anymore Spazzy" Katie said to the blonde. "You see Katie, I don't think that's true, I mean there are many psychopaths and serial killers swarming the streets in the world, you might be their next victim if a strong, handsome young man weren't here to protect you." Freddy said puffing out his chest. "Yeah right Freddy" Katie said with a hint of a grin on her tanned face. They continued their play fighting until they got to the gate leading up to Katie's house. "Well I guess I'll cya tomorrow Kate's" Freddy said grinning at the slightly younger girl. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Freddy" Katie replied as she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame giving him a friendly hug and kissing him on the cheek. Then turning, going past the gate and into her house.  
  
"Hey mum, I'm home" Katie shouted and immediately went upstairs to her room and logged onto MSN messenger. As she was waiting for it to connect her she turned on her Windows Media player and choose a track by Tenacious D. (Jack Black, lol) When MSN finally logged on (it doesn't really take that long) she immediately saw that Marta and Billy were online. She immediately had a conversation window come up on her screen:  
  
BlOnDiE says: heyaz! 

PoSh SpIcE says: hi Marta, howa u?

BlOnDiE says: im gd u?

PoSh SpIcE says: Fyn ta x

BlOnDiE says: have you gt ne idea of wat part ure gonna audition 4?

'The truth is I don't' Katie thought to herself.

PoSh SpIcE says: dunno, any1 probz  
  
BlOnDiE says: im gonna try out for frenchy. Dunno if ill get it tho. (

PoSh SpIcE says: ure a gr8 actress marta im sure u will

BlOnDiE says: fanx xx

"Katie, you better do your homework before you get on that computer!" her mum shouted from downstairs.

"Okay mum!" Katie yelled back.

PoSh SpIcE says: soz I g2g my mum wants me 2 do my h/w :p

BlOnDiE says: kk, u b on l8r?

PoSh SpIcE says: mayb, lulb xox

BlOnDiE says: back ya!  
  
....Signing out of msn messenger....  
  
Katie sighed as she sat down at her desk and prepared to start on her homework, it was Maths and English. She decided to start on the Maths first as the English wasn't due in until Friday. Pi. She hated doing Circles. They were so frustrating....  
  
(I'm going to try POV's so sorry if they go a bit wrong)

**.::Katie's POV::.**

Pi 3.141592654  
  
"Use pi to be 3.142 and calculate the circumference of the circle" I said to myself. (I haven't done pi in school for ages so dunno if that's right)  
  
God how am I supposed to do that? "Katie! Phone!" I heard my mum call from downstairs.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked as I took the receiver into my hand. "It's Summer" her mum replied, "Ok, thanks mum." Katie thanked her mum and then took the receiver up to her room and sat on her bed.  
  
"So what did you really do in the weekend summer?" I asked "Well...ummm......me and Zack went out on a date!" Summer blurted out "Really!? Details!" I wanted to know now, Summer had never gone out with a guy in her life, Zack hasn't dated anyone either I think. "Well....we went to the pizza place down the road from the cinema, you know the really nice one?" Summer asked me, of course I knew that one. Freddy and me always went in there to get pizza on the weekends. "Yeah, wow, then what did you do?" I asked. "Then we went for a walk in the park and then we....kissed" I could tell she was blushing even though I couldn't see her face. "Wow! Summer!" I was so happy for the girl she had finally found someone she liked. Even though it wasn't her first kiss. Back when they were 12 they were involved in a game of Spin The Bottle and Summer ended up having to kiss Billy. It was quite funny at the time. "Well I've told you now....what do you think?" She asked me. What did I think?" "I think you to are perfect for each other." I smiled, it was true. "Thanks Katie." "Well since your on the phone now I was wondering would you help me with the maths homework?" I asked summer as politely as I could. "I really shouldn't, it's best you work it out yourself you know Katie. Or you might never learn." Summer said sternly. "**Please!**" I begged. "Oh ok, but don't tell the teacher." Summer said quickly.  
  
"Ok, so is that all the work?" I asked Summer. "Yeah, that's all we were supposed to do." "Great, ok well I better let ya go." "Ok, bye Katie. Cya tomorrow." Summer said to me. "Bye Sum" I replied as I pressed the red button to end the conversation and then walked down the stairs to replace the phone back on its stand.  
  
**.::End Katie's POV::.  
**  
The next few days were pretty uneventful. Until it came to Thursday. The Auditions were to be after school in the Drama Studio.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the auditions and I would just like to start by thanking you all for coming here today." Mr. Locket addressed the crowd that had all come for the Auditions. "Myself and the other staff that have agreed to help judge have all agreed on the order we will see your piece and assess if we should give you the part or not."  
  
**.::1 hour later::.**  
  
Katie, Alicia, Eleni, Summer and Tomika had all done their auditions and Billy found out he could be part of the design group and Zack and Lawrence could be a part of the choir. Zack doing the guitar (unfortunately not always the electric guitar.) and Lawrence could do the Keyboard.  
  
"Ahh...and the last person to show us their piece is....a name I wouldn't normally expect to see auditioning. Frederick Jones."  
  
"Whoo!" the cheerleaders and popular girls had stayed to cheer Freddy on. "C'mon Freddy, you can do it! If you do well you can have a leading role like I will!" the head cheerleader, Natalie said confidently.  
  
Freddy slowly walked up onto the stage and prepared to recite his lines with many mistakes but he was surprised that he recited them all perfectly.  
  
"Well that was excellent Mr. Jones." Mr. Locket said, clearly amazed "The list of people who have made the production and what their parts will be can be found, right here in the Drama Studio tomorrow. I hope you have enjoyed yourselves and anyone that audtioned that is not here now could you please inform them that the list will be here tomorrow. Thank you." Mr. Locket said as he turned and started whispering to the other teachers.  
  
"So do you think you'll get a part?" Katie asked the other members of the school of rock as they walked outside. "I'm not sure, I think I messed my lines up big time!" Marta said downheartedly. "You didn't do that bad! You did better than me" Katie told the shorter girl sincerely. "Well we'll find out tomorrow. Later Guys." Tomika said as she started walking home with Marta. "Bye guys" Zack said as he and Summer started walking home to. "Goodbye" Lawrence said as Billy, Frankie and himself started walking home. Katie and Freddy waved their goodbyes and then started on their way home. They didn't talk very much but they kept stealing glances off each other. Finially they came to the front gate of Katie's house. "Well, I'll see ya at school tomorrow." He said giving her one of his famous grins. "Yeah, bye Freddy" Katie replied giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then walking into her house.  
  
The next day, a gang of girls were crowded around the drama studio where the list of names was going to be stuck on the wall. Katie and Freddy pushed their way to the front where Marta, Tomika and Alicia stood. "So, did you guys get in?" Katie asked the three girls. "Yeah! I'm Frenchy." Marta said with a big grin on her face, but it suddenly disappeared when she then continued "but Tomika didn't, they said she had a beautiful voice but they didn't have a part for her. But they have made her head of the choir." Marta said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah well I'd prefer to just sing anyway" Tomika said putting a smile on her face. "What about you 'lica?" Freddy asked. "I'm Ms. Lymen, you know one of the teachers." Alicia said grinning. "Congrats." Freddy said smiling. "There's some sort of mistake here!" Sreeched head cheerleader, Natalie "I was supposed to get the part of Sandy!" "Natalie even though I enjoyed your performance of......clueless. It wasn't what I was looking for, that's why I gave Katie the part." Mr. Locket said happily pointing to Katie. "You gave ME the part???" Katie asked Mr. Locket shocked. "Yes Miss. Brown, I thouroughly enjoyed your performance of the ending scene in Romeo and Juliet." "And you've cast me as Danny!?" Freddy asked astounded "Yes, Mr. Jones. I would have never have thought I would have seen the day when you got a lead part in one of the school productions." "Yeah me neither" Freddy said. "But don't worry Natalie you've got the part of one of the Pink ladies." Mr. Locket said trying to lighten the mood. "But I should have the part of Sandy! Not Katie Brown!" Natalie said as another cheerleader shook her head agreeing with her. "She's right Mr. Locket, Natalie was much better than Katie!" the cheerleader, Christina yelled. "Would it make you feel better if I was to say if anything happens to Katie when she is needed and she cannot perform, you will take her place" Mr. Locket told Natalie. "You mean like a backup?" she asked. "Yes, you could call it that" "Well....ok I guess." Natalie didn't look to thrilled with the idea. With one finial glare at Katie and a cheeky grin at Freddy, Natalie left the room, along with her group of Cheerleaders.

* * *

P.s - If you like harry potter read Luna's Letters, me and my mates wrote it! 

and go to **Tomfeltonroxrsox** for more harry potter fics written by me and my m8z.


	3. Chapter 3

Some of the lines at the beginning where from an actual conversation I had with my best friend so the rights to that convo are to her I guess, but Im still using it! lol.

Thanx so much for all your reviews!

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Katie said sounding very astonished as she walked out of the drama studio with Freddy, Marta, Tomika and Alicia.

"Neither can I girl." Alicia said to Katie "I would never have thought I would have seen the day when you, Katie Brown got the lead in the school production...No wait! even auditioned for the school play!" Alicia said whilst looking at Katie.

"I know but I only did it cause I wanted to see Freddy burn but I didn't expect to see him get a role never mind me get one!" Katie exclaimed truthfully,

"Well you better believe it, Katie you were good! and so were you Freddy" Marta said smiling at the two teens.

"Well we better get to class" Tomika told her four friends.

"What you got?" Freddy asked the four girls he was standing with,

"Maths" Tomika replied

"Same" Alicia said.

"Music" was Marta's reply.

"yeah Music too" Katie smiled, music was one of the only lesson's she could tolerate

"Aw, well I've got P.E" Freddy said sadly, it wasn't that he was unfit it was the teacher that he happened to have for that lesson. It seemed that Miss. King had had it in for Freddy ever since he started secondary school (sorry Im putting secondary school not high school its just I understand secondary school more) Well I guess it was kinda understandable since Freddy was born a troublemaker.

"Ok, well I guess I'll cya later guys" Freddy said to his friends from the school of rock.

"Bye" Tomika and Alicia said at the same time and they set off for the maths block.

"Cya" Marta and Katie said as they began walking towards the music huts.

When they got to the music hut D4, they entered the room to find the whole class was chaos, people were playing keyboards terribly out of key, they had turned on one of their Usher (EWW!) CD's and were playing 'Confessions Part II' as loud as the player would allow them.(trust me, this is what happens every Wednesday in double music in my class. but our class is the second worse in the school...apparently)

You could just make out Natalie, Christina and a few other cheerleaders singing..or screeching along to the song.

_'These are my confessions   
Just when I thought I said all I can say   
my chick on the side said she got one on the way   
these are my confessions'_

"I don't know how they can listen to that rubbish!" Marta said covering her ears.

_'Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do   
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions'_

"That's it! I can't take this shit music anymore!"

Katie went straight up to the CD player and pulled out the plug from the wall.

"What are you doing!?" Natalie shrieked "that's like my fave ever song!"

"I'm saving my, and the rest of the class' ears!" Katie shouted back,

"Well it's allot better than the music you normally listen to! What do you call it? AB/CD?" Natalie said as if she had just gotten the hardest question in the world correct

"Yeah and stupid Blink 162" Christina chipped in (I'm not joking but this girl in my math class thought they were called blink 162, lol)

"For gods sake! You really are stupid, one thing, its AC/DC! and Blink 182! not 162! and another thing-"

Katie couldn't take this now, she brought her arm up and was ready to strike Natalie as hard as she possibly could when the students music teacher, Mr. Bennet.

"Good Morning Class. Sorry I took so long, I was present in the staff room, printing and copying these" he pulled out a wad of papers from his bag.

"What are they sir?" Natalie asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh these are the lyrics and music sheets for the school production. I have asked and with your co-operation, my favourite class will be part of the choir and the band.

"Oh excellent!" Christina shouted, grasping her hands together.

"Yes, it is Christina, now would you all find a seat." Mr. Bennet began handing out sheets but then noticed Christina's chosen 'seat' was on one of the boys in there class and her current boyfriend, Sam Phillips.

"Christina, could you find a more suitable seat? On a chair perhaps?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok." and with that Christina sat down beside Natalie at side of the room.

The rest of the lesson was pretty uneventful, just trying to play hopelessly devoted on the keyboards, which Katie and Marta were yet to master.

"Now class, before you go I would just like to say I hope you've had a fun and exciting lesson and would all those with talking roles in the production please join me at lunch for a quick singing session so I can asses your ability, there is no need for anyone in the choir to attend as I'm already happy with your ability, thank you and have a nice day."

* * *

Ok, i've reposted this chapter as well and i have 2 more chapters to post that have already been posted before and written so i should update soon! Plus i've written another brand new never before seen chapter so i'll hopefully have put at least 2 chapters up by the end of the week.

Enjoy!


End file.
